Salvaged
by Freshmeat the Dead
Summary: One should be careful when using salvaged parts, equipment, people... They are prone to failure and malfunction. KoTOR one fanfic, FRevan, not lightside for once .
1. Burning in the sky

Disclaimer: I own a name, perhaps a personality. What I do not own is Star Wars, KoTOR, or any number of great things. I wouldn't mind having a lightsaber, though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Burning in the sky  
**

An impenetrable wall of gray fog surrounded her, as it usually did in these dreams, always seeming to keep at a set distance, no matter how quickly she moved. She knew he/she/it was there, watching as it always did. Something was different this time though. This time, it spoke.

"_Who are you?"_

The sudden voice from the side, drew her attention to a indistinct figure standing in the fog. The voice sounded as like multiple voices overlapping, familiar voices, but at the same time not. The figure, was more a void in the fog in the shape of a figure then anything solid, anything that could be seen.

"I might ask you the same, been having these dreams for a long while now."

"_And yet, all I know from watching is that you might be worth speaking to. Who are you?"_

"Why do you want to know?"

"_One's identity is all that a person truely owns, truely is... Until it is taken."_

"Alright, I can see you won't be answering the question. New question then, what do you want?"

"_I already asked. Who are you?"_

"Why the hell are you so insistent? Can't learn someone's name before entering their dreams?"

"_I... did not ask your name-"_

As it said that, the entire scene shook, as though the shapeless world was in the middle of an earthquake.

"_It seems our time is up, for now. Please do not die before our next meeting, Brianne Ericson."_

The shaking then became even greater, as the world began to fall away...

"_So many left to kill..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trask Ulgo was not having a nice day. He had only been halfway through his shift, and he had been ready to shoot his coworker. Thankfully, he soon got plenty of more legal targets to shoot at, assuming there were any left by the time he finished picking up his bunkmate. Security checks had delayed her receiving a set of the ships emergency codes, and as such it was his job to make sure she at least got out of the room before the Sith found her.

Bursting through the door, Trask was happy to see his bunkmate awake, dressed even. He was somewhat less thrilled with the blaster rifle leveled at him.

Lowering the blaster slighty, Brianne asked him, "Who're you?"

"Trask Ulgo, your bunkmate. I work opposite shift, so we haven't had the chance to meet yet."

"Ulgo, yes, I remember that name from when I was assigned here. Why the entrance? and why did the door open for you, but not me?"

Looking behind him, Trask noted several blaster burns on and around the door lock. "You haven't been issued emegency codes yet, so I had to come get you, otherwise you'd be stuck behind an automatic lockdown." Lowering the blaster further, Brianne replied, "Well, that explains why I wasn't having any luck with the door. I was about to pull out the grenades."

The ship chose that moment to shake violently and lurch to the side, making them struggle to stay on their feet. "Ericson, right? I'm sure the Sith'll be happy to help you blow up bits of the ship. This way!"

"**This is Commander Onasi to all hands, Sith boarding craft have latched onto the hull. All available hands assist in defending the bridge!"**

As the message ended, Trask turned to say something as they ran, only to stop and leap back around the corner he had started to turn, Brianne quickly doing much the same. "Well, I think we found a boarding party." Brianne looked at Trask and asked, "Why are they even bothering with boarding parties, wouldn't it be easier to just blast a lone ship like this out of the sky?"

"They're here to capture those Jedi. I'm sure that Bastila Shan is also too big a prize to simply let go." Trask replied, without looking back.

"Ah yes, her... guess that's part of why Onasi wants everyone up there. Where were the escape pods again?" Sneaking a glance of her own at the Sith.

"Don't even think it, we have to go through the bridge to get to them anyway."

Brianne let out a small sigh, and then smiled slightly. "Just as well, I suppose. All hands to the bridge then, there's killing to be done."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having fought through or evaded several boarding parties, Brianne and Trask were finally nearing the bridge. They were also approaching the sounds of a lightsaber dual. Glancing around the corner, they could see a Jedi and a dark Jedi fighting, with several Sith troops watching from the other side.

"One of the Jedi that was accompanying Bastila. Best hang back, we'll only get killed in there." Trask said, taking in the scene.

"Sadly, you're right. Can't go against a dark Jedi with these weapons... if I only had my..."

Noticing the way Brianne trailed off, Trask was about to ask when a scream cut him off.

Looking back to the battle, Trask saw that the Sith was dead, and the Jedi was advancing on the enemy squad, who were firing on her in desperation. The battle came to an abrupt end when a nearby power terminal overloaded and electrocuted the Jedi and two of the Sith soldiers.

Rushing in, Brianne started finishing off the Sith, while Trask checked to see if the Jedi was still alive. "No good, she's dead." He said, standing up.

"Watch the corridor a second." Brianne replied, moving to the Jedi's corpse.

"What, you only stopped to pick up a few grenades before, and now you're interested in looting bodies? Neither of us can use lightsabers you know!"

"You don't have to be a Jedi to know how to use a lightsaber, they're just better at it." Brianne replied, checking the two sabers she had picked up.

"Jedi's saber was damaged from the terminal overloading, the Sith's saber looks like it still works though. Wrong balance for my style though..."

"Wait, you're kidding, you know how to use a lightsaber?" Trask asked her, in mild disbelief.

"Questions later. Let's get moving, we're done here." Brianne replied, slinging her blaster and clipping the Jedi's saber to her belt.

Cautiously advancing on the door of the bridge, Trask holstered his blaster, and pulled his shortsword. "Going to be close-quarters on the bridge, good thing you picked up a melee weapon, even if it's a lightsaber. Try not to hit any controls, please?"

"I'm not _that_ bad with it... but don't expect me to parry blaster-fire."

"Fair enough, get ready, tell me when to open the door."

Positioning herself opposite Trask, Brianne activated the red lightsaber before saying, "Go."

Less then a minute later, they were checking the bodies on the bridge, making sure Bastila wasn't one of them. "Not here, she must've gone for an escape pod after they pulled out of the bridge." Brianne commented to Trask. "Well then, looks like you get your wish, this way." Trask said, leading them out the other door of the bridge. As they neared the blastdoor to the other side of the ship, a nearby door opened to reveal a robed figure with a double-bladed lightsaber. "Damn, another dark Jedi! I'll try and hold him off, you get to the-"

**WHAM**

Turning to look behind him, Trask saw the Brianne had already gone through, and sealed the blastdoor behind her. "Well, that's so typical..." Trask had time to complain, before the dark Jedi ran him through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**This is Commander Onasi, I'm holding the last lifepod for you, but I can't wait long. There's a whole mess of Sith in the next room, trying to get into the pod bay. I've got the door sealed good, but you'll need to get through them to get here."**

_Easier said then done._ Brianne thought as she looked at the security camera feed of the next room. She had been running through the corridors, cutting down the occasional Sith soldier, until this room. Closing the camera feed, Brianne proceeded to check through what she could do to clear the room. She didn't have the time to overload a terminal, but...

The door next to her went CLICK as it sealed shut, then the computer in front of her spoke up.

"_Evacuating atmosphere. Complete evacuation in twenty seconds."_

Watching the Sith suffocate, Brianne waited until they all stopped moving before shutting off the ventilation vacuum. The door opened with a great woosh as air rushed into the room again. Quickly moving to the other door, Brianne stopped, readying her lightsaber when it opened.

"Creative solution. Come on, let's get out of here before the Sith finish off the ship." Carth said, taking in the soldier before him, the lightsaber not escaping his notice.

"Commander Onasi, I presume?" Brianne replied, clipping the saber to her belt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sonic boom split the Tarisian sky, as one of many Republic escape pods came crashing down to impact the planet. Far in the distance, the burning husk of the Endar Spire also fell to Taris, smashing several buildings as it dropped deep into the Lower City.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** Well, this got delayed a few days due to a problem with a trojan/malware combo. That ended with a reformat and reinstall of windows.

It's better now.

I'll be reinstalling KoTOR today, and then I'll get back to work.


	2. Technicalities of Duty

Disclaimer: *handwave* This is not the copyright holder you are looking for.*handwave* I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Technicalities of Duty**

Brianne once again, found herself in the fog.

"Well, I suppose this means I'm still alive. Guess you want to talk to me again, before I wake up? Or shall I just sit here and stare at the fog a while?"

After she said that, the fog around her began to move. It came crashing into her little island, surrounding her completely. Then it began to clear, almost as if someone were raising a curtain.

Which it seemed it was. Before her was the battle onboard Revan's flagship, after the Jedi had ambushed them. But this was not how she remembered it. This window on the battle was from another point of view, as she was watching Bastila and another Jedi beat her down. She had Bastila in a saber-lock, when the other Jedi used the force to slam her into the wall. Slumping to the ground with a concussion, Brianne passed out.

And yet, the scene continued. She watched as Bastila went and killed the last of Revan's personal guard, while Revan simply watched, choking the ship's captain. As a fourth Jedi ran in to join the others, Bastila, in her traditionally arrogant Jedi way, ordered Revan to surrender.

_Seriously, what was she thinking? This is Revan, telling him he can't win will just make him prove he can! Bastila really needs to get her head on straight._ Brianne thought, watching Revan change his stance. She also saw the Leviathan open fire behind him.

The vision ended in a flash of flame, and she found herself once again in the fog, lying on her back. As she sat up, she watched the fog retreating to its usual distance, the void with a voice once more making an appearance. _"In answer to your other questions, yes, you are alive, and I would like to speak to you."_

"...What was that? I shouldn't know what happened after I passed out." Brianne asked, looking for the void as she stood. _"No, you shouldn't. But that wasn't a dream, don't you think? A vision from the force, perhaps? And yet, something wasn't right, was it?"_ The voice replied. "No, something was... missing?"

"_Perhaps something was. But that question will have to wait, for now. I can only delay your awakening so long, and I thought you could use the time to think of what you would say to the Commander about your using a lightsaber."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Brianne noticed, was pain, followed shortly by sunlight and what felt like the hangover of a lifetime. Looking to her left, Brianne saw Carth in a chair nearby, reading a datapad. Carth, having noticed her movement, looked over and saw she was awake.

"Good to see you up, instead of thrashing about in your sleep, I was beginning to wonder. I'm Carth, one of the soldiers that was on the Endar Spire. I was with you in the escape pod, remember?" Carth crossed the room while he was saying this, and was digging through a sack while Brianne sat up on the cot. "Yeah, I remember. Don't remember landing, and this isn't the first major headwound I've gotten, so I'm guessing I got knocked out?" Carth handed her some prepackaged rations and water, likely from the escape pod. "Yes, for two days now. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past day. Don't worry though, we're safe. For the moment, anyway." Carth once again sat down in the chair, looking at her.

"We're in an abandoned apartment complex on the planet Taris' Upper City. You were banged up pretty bad, but I was luckier. I managed to get us away from the pod, and stumbled onto this empty apartment. We were long gone before the Sith arrived at the crash."

"Thanks for hauling me out, I guess. I'll try and be more useful later. What's the Sith presence on the planet like?" Brianne asked, wishing the food helped her headache as much as it did her stomach. "Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is in orbit, blockading the planet. They've declared martial law and imposed a planet-wide quarantine. I'd like to say I've been in worse spots, but..." Resting his hand near his blaster, Carth continued. "I saw on your service records that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. Pretty rare for a raw recruit, but I don't think you're that raw, are you?"

_Time to see how much he knows._ Brianne thought, replying. "No, I'm not. How much did you watch me on the Endar Spire's security cameras?"

"Enough to know that you can use a lightsaber. Let's cut to the chase, who and what are you? I can tell that your records have been doctored, and the Jedi specifically ordered your transfer when they came onboard. You're not just some no-name soldier, are you?"

Sighing, Brianne set down her food. "Short version, I'm not a Jedi, but I used to be. I came back to the Republic military because it's my best bet to see Malak dead." Standing now, not hiding that he was ready to draw his blaster, Carth asked, "Used to be, how?"

"And now comes the part where you shoot me. So before I tell you, I'd just like to point out I'm you're best bet for finding Bastila. I was one of the Jedi that followed Revan to fight the Mandalorian war." As Brianne expected, this resulted in a blaster pointed at her. "You... mean to say, you're a Sith?!"

"You don't have to serve the Light, to serve the Republic. Hear me out, before you shoot me."

At Carth's nod, Brianne began to speak. "I followed Revan, not the Sith in general. Malak is nothing like Revan. He is blind. He doesn't care if he rules over an empire of dust and ashes. Under Revan, there still would have been a Republic, in some form. Malak betrayed Revan, betrayed his ideals, and has made mockery of what Revan sought to do. I will kill Malak, and all the Betrayers that sided with him. I am no threat to the Republic."

After a long moment of silence, still pointing the blaster at her, Carth relented. "All right, I'll withhold on judging you until we find Bastila. If she says you're on our side, then I'll just have to put up with you. But don't expect me to trust you, and if you do anything suspicious, I will shoot you." Brianne returned to her food. "Fair enough. While we're discussing me, a few ground rules regarding my abilities and salvaged lightsaber. We're trying to draw as little attention as possible, that means no witnesses, or at least none we intend to let live. We're on a Sith occupied planet, and they're looking for Jedi and Republic survivors, even a red lightsaber will attract attention."

"Speaking of lightsabers, where was yours? That one you had you got from a dead Sith on the ship, right?"

"One of the Jedi had it, for 'safekeeping'. Some of them had the same trust issues you have. I assume it went down with the ship. Unless I got lucky and Bastila has it, I expect I won't be seeing it again. Going to have to modify the one I've got if I want it to be truly useful. Saber's got the wrong balance for me."

"Well, you can do that when you have time. For now, let's start talking about finding Bastila. I did some scouting while you were out of it, there were reports of escape pods crashing down into the Undercity. I think we should likely start our search down there." Brianne set aside the now empty ration packaging, and closed her eyes. "Give me a moment, I'm going to try something."

_Far. Far. Far... down? Pain. Danger? No, not immediate danger. Captive? No, Sith'd notice my probe... Not Sith?_

Opening her eyes, Brianne looked at a slightly uneasy Carth. "She's somewhere in the lower levels, not sure how far or where. She isn't alone, I can say that, nor does she seem to be in danger at the moment." Carth looked at her in surprise. "No wonder you can find each other so easily if all Force users do that."

"Not many can. Let's just say, Bastila's battle meditation had a unique side-effect with me. But I think we've sat around enough for now, where's my gear? I think I'm feeling well enough for some recon."

"It's over there, next to the workbench. Regarding supplies, we haven't got much by way of credits, but I was able to grab the survival pack out of the pod before I got us out of there. That's about a weeks' rations between the two of us, so it should help until we get more credits." As Carth spoke, Brianne went over and began putting on her ammo belt and backpack, pausing to put both lightsabers in the bottom of it, followed by a few ration packs. "It's too risky to leave weapons laying around. Also, we might not always have the chance to come back here. First thing we're gonna buy, is a bag for you, so you won't get shot for carrying around a Republic emergency pack."

"Good idea, I'd prefer be able to carry supplies in case the Sith find this place."

"_THIS IS A RAID! AGAINST THE WALL!"_

"...I didn't do it." Carth said, in response to the look Brianne gave him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CH2 end**

**Author's notes: Ah... so this kinda took alot longer to post then I intended. Got busy with various things, ranging from distractions to simple laziness. I'll try and have the next chapter up within two weeks. I'm still working on my general outline for Taris, I've already got all of Upper City more or less planned out.**

**I think I might've gone a bit overboard on the dialog in this chapter, but... hell, you expect Captain Paranoia to just let her using a lightsaber drop? I'd been considering her trying to pass herself off as an undercover Jedi, but I just didn't see that flying too well. Not to mention, it's been done before. Twice, I think, though in different ways. **

**Oh yeah, and I realized that I forgot to slap a disclaimer on chapter one, went back and fixed that.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome, please keep napalm and mortar fire to a minimum.**


End file.
